


when planets spin

by Taupykle



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, And Failing Miserably, Boys Kissing, Craig Trying To Be Romantic, Fireworks, M/M, My First South Park Fic, Sneaking Out, They're about 15-16 years old, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, boys holding hands, craig using some old fashioned words so watch out, new years theme (kinda), small ones though don't worry, teenagers using fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupykle/pseuds/Taupykle
Summary: Craig gets his hands on some fireworks and makes tweek go with him to the woods.





	when planets spin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ("real work") south park story so some criticism would be appreciated! Also to be noted that english isn't my fluent language so i apologize for any grammatical mistakes! And sorry if the boys are out of character sometimes!

The light sound of something hitting his window was enough to catch Tweeks attention. He kicked off his blanket and hopped to his feet, stretching as he did. Making his way to his window he yawned, not from tiredness, but boredom, his daily doze of caffeine and aching throat keeping him from sleeping, forcing him to watch the wall, his thoughts keeping him entertained.

Opening his blinds and window he was greeted with the cold weak wind of Colorado, followed by a familiar blue hat. "Craig?..what a-are you doing here? i-it's like what?...one a.m?" the blonde boy whimpered out, constant voice cracks and dry throat making it hard to speak.

"Dude why weren't you at the party you asshole, that shit was fucking wack without you" Craig asked, though by the temper of his voice it sounded more of a demand than a question. His crooked teeth showing slightly as he talked.

'oh right, the party' Tweek thought, remembering. The new years party that the whole town goes to, which now that tweek's older he realises it's more of an excuse for the adults to get drunk than a celebration or a way to socialize with other citizens.

His parents aren't back yet so he assumes they passed out somewhere and are not gonna be back any time soon, not that Tweek's concerned or anything, as scary as it is he actually likes being home alone, away from his fathers constant stupid stories and metaphors, as well as his mothers uncaring nature. Tweek was planned to go as well but a sudden cold and a trip to the nurses office landed him at being home the whole week. Not that he minded, the thought having to deal with all those drunk people and strangers was giving him headaches enough already, so he was fairly happy when he didn't have to go.

"ughh, im sick w-what does it look like genius" The younger one answered, sounding a bit more bitter than he meant to and rubbed his eyes, that were now watering from the cold breeze.

"whoah what crawled up your vagina and died? im just askin'" The darked haired boy stated, a look of befuddlement on his face.

Tweek sighed, "sorry, i just r-really don't feel good right now, and to put it nicely, your voice sounds a bit a-annoying with the headache i have" Tweek rested his chin in his hands, which were comfortably seated on the windowsill.

"that's putting it nicely? wow, thanks for considering my poor feelings leman" Craig chuckled, his tone of voice growing quieter.

"anyway, slip some pants on and let's roll, i wanna show you something" Craig told him and began walking to the front door, which was out of Tweeks line of sight, his window being located at the back of the house.

"what h-how did y-you!" Tweek started to stumble on his words and looked down at his boxers, which had his parents coffee shops logo on it, a light blush starting to cover his cheeks. Craig was already out of sight but Tweek heard a light chuckle.

Tweek scoffed and annoyingly closed his window, his room already feeling colder than before. He sighed once again and went to scavenge his closet, finding some suitable sweatpants and a light sweater jacket, which he slipped onto his already worn coffee stained white button down shirt. Making his way down stairs he popped in an aspirin to try to sooth his headache.

Opening the door Tweek instantly could feel the anxiety and nervousness taking over him, ever since they were younger the dark haired boy always seemed to make Tweek nervous, but ironically makes him less paranoid, something about the tall boys stoic and nonchalant attitude would make Tweek feel safe.

"okay, i-im here, what do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms to appear not all that interested, but in reality Tweek loved it when craig asked him to do something with him. "okay so i accidentally killed someone at the party and i kinda sorta need your help hiding the corse so c'mon mooncalf" Craig said without any emotion, as expected, and grabbed Tweeks hand to guide him to their destination, but tweek couldn't tell if that was Craigs "joking" unemotional face or Craigs "serious" unemotional face, worry and panic issued.

"W-WHAT?!"

"dude shush you're gonna blow our cover"

"B-but y-you, u-um, gah, nngggg"

"there you go tweekers, just keep quiet an-"

"W-WE'RE GONNA GO TO JAIL MAN GAH"

Tweeks free hand immediately went to his hair to pull out some of that stress. He started going on about how their gonna get caught and set to jail and beaten and raped by the other inmates and how he's too young too die and so forth before a hand snatched and covered his mouth and soft laughter could be heard.

"im kidding you dunce, calm down"

"nggg" Tweek could feel the embarrassment practicality slap him in the face, followed up by a wave of slight anger, he was already feeling horrible and this just ruined any chances of getting better any time soon, ugh, what a jerk.

"but seriously, first, even if i killed somebody i wouldn't tell you, second, you seriously need to loosen up, here" Craig said and took off his dark blue backpack that he takes almost everywhere. He unzipped it and pulled out something that Tweek could only identify as two bottles before one was thrown in his direction, it startled him and he almost dropped it but eventuality was able to get a tight grip on the object and took a second look at it. A beer bottle? why would craig have that?, Tweeks thoughts were interrupted when craig grabbed his hand again and started going where ever it was they were going.

"what's wrong? why aren't you drinking? want me to open the cap for you?" Craig asked after a few minutes of silence, breaking Tweek out of his mindset.

"o-oh uh no, i-im just thinking i guess, um, h-how'd you get this?" Tweeks asks, taking his hand away to try and take off the bottle lid, surprisingly not thinking of the consequences of what was happening.

"these? oh some drunk old guy literaly just gave them to me, i don't think he knew what he was doing" the stoic boy answered, then taking a swing of the drink. Tweek did too after, regretting his choice afterward, his dry throat and the beverage not being a good mix, becoming a coughing mess for a minute.

"e-ew, gross" he managed to say and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"pff you lightweig-ow!" Craig mocked, getting a punch in the upper arm in return.

 

About twenty minutes later both boys were done with their drinks and apparently at their destination, or at least Tweek guessed they were by Craigs sudden stop in his tracks, resulting in Tweek bumping into him by accident.

"alright, i think think we're far enough from civilization" Craig stretched his arms before takink off his backpack once more and started rummaging through it.

"w-why is that a good thing?" Tweek asked. It was kinda creepy, being given alcohol and then being led into the woods in the middle of the night.

...

WAS CRAIG TRYING TO MURDER HIM?! It all makes sence! The awful joke and all his actions lead to him doing so! But why?! Was it because stripe seems to like Tweek more?? Or because of that time Tweek accidentally pushed Craig into starks pond?? oh god but he apologised for that like a hundred times! why would Craig be doing thi-

Suddenly Tweeks train of thought was interrupted by the snap of fingers and something hitting his chest.

"stop thinking so hard dude, i can practicality hear you screaming in your head" Craig told him without even glancing over, continuing looking through his bag.

Tweek rubbed his forehead to calm down and looked down at the object that Craig tossed to him, picking it up he couldn't very clearly see what it was over the dark of the night but on further examination it looked like a box of firecrackers, what ever they were called, he couldn't read the obnoxious font, look it had a planet on the front of the box. Though it did make Tweek smile, Craig was such a nerd for space.

"firew-works?" Tweek walked closer to Craigs crouched down figure, "a-aren't these like i-illegal in Colorado?" he asked and crouched down beside the other boy.

"hell if i know, but my dad has a box of literal fireworks in the basement so either my family is a bunch of criminals or we're fine, the worst that can happen is that we get cought and get grounded for like three weeks" Craig answered, and finally pulled out a blue lighter, presumably what he was looking for, and stood up, Tweek doing the same.

"okay stay back, imma go and lit up one of these puppies" Craig advised and took the small box from Tweeks burn covered hands. His shaking palms tipping over hot coffee every time they could.

Lighting the small firework Craig threw it further from himself and backward walked next to Tweek. The firecracker wasn't all that amazing but Tweek had to admit it was somewhat pretty, he was also glad that it wasn't one of those popping ones. Eventually the firework died down and the purplish glow it gave disappeared.

After lighting some more small crackers Tweek sniffed and rubbed his nose, the smoke the fireworks gave off making his stomach swirl.

"u-uh so, h-how was the party anyw-" he bagan but his sentence was cut short when something grabbed his cheeks and something was pushed against his lips. Craig was kissing him but he would have to worry about that later, right now the immediate smell of alcohol on Craigs lips was making the earlier consumed beer and whatever he had before that come up.

He let out some sort of a sound, a muffled "let go" and raised his hands to grip the front of Craigs hoodie as a sign to let go, the other boy having quite a tight grip on his cheeks, but Tweeks actions seemed to go unnoticed and encouraged the tall boy as he pressed his lips against the shorter ones even harder. That enough pushed Tweeks stomach over the limit. Tweek used all of his strength to push away the other boy before letting out everything on the ground, onto both of their shoes. The process didn't take all that long, about twenty seconds, making Tweek hold his stomach and caugh into his free hand, moving away from Craig to get some fresh air.

"u-uh, o-okay, w-was that kiss really that bad or are y-you going all stan marsh on me?" Craig asked, what just happened making him lose his previous stoic attitude.

"why did you do that?!" Tweek screeched, confusion and anger in his voice.

"uh, b-because..because i like you?", a-and it seemed like a good moment.." Craig answered, unintentionally letting his voice crack from the nervousness that started taking over him. This was not going at all as he planned.

"no ngg, no! i mean why now, im sick, contact is not what i need right now?! ugh! i hope you catch my cold y-you dumbass" Tweek scowled and punched Craig in the shoulder, then turning around to make his way back home, even though he had no idea where they were.

"Wait so, you..didn't mind that I kissed you?" Craig asked, following Tweek to make sure he gets where ever he's planning to go safely.

"I don't know!" Tweek mumbled, crossing his arms, only now noticed how cold he really was.

"Well we could try again just so you could make sure?" Craig quickly suggested, putting a hand on the shorter blondes shoulder to slow down his pace.

"Ugh will you shut up already!?" Tweek pushed him away, not in a aggressive way but just to put some space in between them. "I-I literally just puked on your shoes a-and tha-at's what you want to do?, besides, my mouth probably reeks by n-now" Tweek stated, looking down at his walking feet, which were covered by his old worn out green sneakers.

"Hey, I've kissed Kenny before and nothing can be worse than that" A nasally voice answered.

Okay, as much as Tweek didn't want to, a sweet giggle escaped out of his mouth.

"L-leave kenny out of this man, he didn't do anything" Tweek said, moving his head to the other direction so Craig hopefully wouldn't notice his small smile.

"I know, but I don't like him so that gives me all the reasons to shit talk about him while he's not here"

"oh man, that's some flawless logic you ha-ave there" Tweek had to admit, he couldn't stay mad a his friend no matter how hard he wanted to.

And that's how the rest of their walk went, making stupid jokes and making fun of their classmates.

When they reached their homes they said their goodbyes and parted ways. Tweek being greeted by his bathroom where he could finally brush his teeth and hopefully get some sleep after.

Craig on the other hand was greeted by and angry Laura Tucker who got home hours ago and could smell the beer off of her son a mile away. As craig predicted himself, he got a three weeks grounding.


End file.
